$ -4455 \div -9 $
Solution: ${9}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{4}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${4}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{44}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${44}\div9={4}\text{ or }9\times{4} = {36}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{85}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${85}\div9={9}\text{ or }9\times{9} = {81}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{45}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${45}\div9={5}\text{ or }9\times{5} = {45}$ Since both $-4455$ and $-9$ are negative, the result is positive. $-4455 \div -9 = 495$